


can you knot

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko





	can you knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).
  * A translation of [can you knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089081) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Steve在床上打盹，突然有一个硬梆梆的光滑物体砸中他的胸，然后Bucky的声音说：“该起床了，豆芽。”

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯啥？”Steve吓了一跳，叽里咕噜地说，他揉揉眼睛，试图让大脑清醒过来。Bucky的StarkPad正躺在他胸口，屏幕亮着，浏览器的界面。

外面光线比Steve预想中要暗淡，Bucky正在拉窗帘。他的短发似乎是有意打理成某种造型但看起来好像刚起床似的；他穿了件背心，踩着一双凉拖，还有条瑜伽裤。他的脚趾甲涂着闪闪发光的绿色，所以很可能是和Natasha以及Clint出过门。Steve听说Clint的放松方法是给身边所有人涂指甲油。

Steve还在大脑开机中，Bucky则满卧室乱晃，翻找洗衣篮里的干净衣服，把Steve沾满煤灰的外套踢到门外，之类。

Bucky的屁股在瑜伽裤的包裹中看起来真的很美味。

然后Steve低头看去，发现自己昏睡过去时一只脚上有袜子，另一只脚的袜子脱了半截，最喜欢的居家短裤只套了一条腿。他很神奇地穿了件上衣，但那是Bucky的好多无厘头的Mighty ThorT恤之一，感觉跟画上去似的，里外也反着。他看了眼床头的闹钟，显示自己睡了大约有十六个小时。

这不是他的错：凌晨两点他进门时已经走不稳路了，连鼻毛都要焦了，制服闻起来好像他在童子军夏令营里当了两个礼拜的消防指挥。放火烧东西是很有意思没错，特别是烧毁纳粹的财产，但是与此同时还有二十六个人在向他开枪就整个很没情调了。能脱掉制服已经用光他所有力气，睡前他还记得要刷牙，然后努力给Bucky的左眼来个亲亲。

Bucky用来丢他的StarkPad滑落到床上；Steve用手肘撑起身体，很不要脸地打量了Bucky半天。Bucky弯着腰，为了避免直接碰到而努力用Steve的盾牌捞着一堆脏内衣。

Steve还能说什么。真是一副美景。

等看够了（呵呵，怎么可能够），他捡起平板。“这是什么？”

“我也不知道这会不会太诡异，反而破坏性趣。”Bucky说着，拉扯Steve套进一条腿的短裤，“你这是要穿还是要脱？”

“我本来是想穿的。”Steve说，把手放在Bucky的大腿上。出发去放火烧东西是两天前，他每一分钟都在思念Bucky，“不过脱掉也行。很快要睡觉了是吧？”

Bucky哼哼着，笑了，他往Steve的手掌上靠，帮他脱掉短裤。“是啊，老头，”他咧着嘴，眼神柔和，“晚上八点整。上床前你还能填掉几个字谜。”

“很好。”Steve说，他用了点力气开始揉Bucky的大腿，朝平板点点头，“这是，小说？”

“挺好看的。”Bucky说，“拜托你把T恤脱掉，要被撑变形了。你知道吗有个故事，你和我都是炸薯条，故事里还有很多蛋黄酱。”

Steve很听话，他费力地叹了口气把T恤脱下来，“我不想知道。”他的声音被布料蒙住了。

胳膊可以自由活动之后，Bucky坐上他的大腿和他接吻。感觉很棒，这种悠长的，比舌尖嬉戏更为深入的吻，让Steve的老二在他的紧身内裤上顶起帐篷，急切地向Bucky传达欢好的讯息。

Bucky吃过薄荷巧克力饼了。可恶的Natasha和她的双标对待，Steve已经找了她的饼干好几个月了。

“欢迎回家，”Bucky在亲吻的间隙说，“谢天谢地你没受伤。”

“我尽力了。”Steve开着玩笑，他把Bucky搂紧又吻上去。回家的感觉实在太好。

他们一直接吻，最后Bucky已经在Steve的老二上磨蹭了，他的瑜伽裤上也有一个大帐篷。Steve刚想把手伸进他后腰的裤子里面Bucky就后退，拿起被遗忘的StarkPad戳到Steve面前。

“你看这个。”Bucky有点呼吸不稳地说。他两边脸颊染着好看的粉色，逐渐蔓延，“看完告诉我感想。”

“好。”Steve说。不过接下来好几分钟由于Bucky的屁股在他的大腿上蹭，他一个字也看不进去。

“等下，”看完之后他说，“Bucky，这个？”

“这个很带感。”Bucky一边说，一边脱掉背心，往最近的一把椅子扔过去。

“是带感，”Steve若有所思地歪着头，“也有点诡异。信息素腺体？”

“好吧，”Bucky说，“那个是挺诡异的。”

“我是说，”Steve眯着眼睛看那篇小说，“值得一试。我很好奇，这个看起来很有意思。”

“试一下也不会少块肉，”Bucky表示赞同，“我已经用手指给自己准备好了，你可以直接来。”

“嗯，”Steve用老二往上顶着Bucky，“我是这样，还是上来？”

“我的天啊，”Bucky说，“你这话说得真是。”

Steve的手钻进Bucky的裤子里，揉捏他的屁股。“我喜欢你穿这种裤子，”他对Bucky说，“屁股看起来饱满又很有弹性。”

“不然你以为我干嘛一直弯腰？”Bucky扭动着反问，“用盾牌捞脏衣服是我想到的最白痴的主意了，还好你有盯着看。”

Steve大笑，抱着Bucky翻过身，趁机把瑜伽裤扯了下来。

Bucky没穿内裤。果然如此。“你这个小贱人。”Steve说。

“彼此彼此。”Bucky回答，他拉拉Steve的内裤，“你把那个袜子也脱掉，看着别扭。”

“你的脸就很别扭。”Steve说。这是一句软弱无力的反击。他把两个袜子都脱了。

“我爱你。”Bucky说，“没有你这些水准很差的垃圾话，日子多无聊。”

Steve俯身继续吻他，吻到Bucky呼吸粗重，在他口中发出细微又舒服的呻吟。

“快点，”Bucky推推他，催促道，“我们按照那个试试。”

“好的，呃，”Steve跪坐着，看StarkPad，“上面说你应该是有一个，唔，会自己润滑的屁股？”

“我的屁股只会在你舔那里的时候湿掉，”Bucky说，他仰躺着，抬起双腿，弯曲膝盖，让后穴向上暴露，“拿好润滑剂，开启想象力，我们这是在表演。”

——

他们大概用太多润滑剂了。

Bucky变得又湿又滑，当Steve弄完以后，他的屁股仿佛做了一次泰国马杀鸡；Steve心想要是他们有先见之明在床上铺个毛巾就好了。过于湿粘的感觉看起来确实像Bucky的后穴自己分泌润滑。

奇怪，令人很欲火中烧。

Steve伏在Bucky身上，努力扮演一个压制上来的，身材巨大的，孔武有力的，呃，alpha。“这个漂亮的，嗯，漂亮的omega一个人在干嘛呢？”他说，一边还偷瞄平板里打开的小说汲取表演灵感。

“啊，”Bucky半睁着眼，看着他，动作有些夸张地舔着嘴唇，“我想找一个强大的alpha帮我度过发情期。”

“是吗？”Steve用低沉的声音问，他低头闻着Bucky的颈窝。Bucky身上一股该死的薄荷巧克力饼干味道，加上Clint的香氛蜡烛味道。这好像不太能催发交配冲动。

但Bucky露出了喉咙，所以——是的，见鬼，真的很带感啊看他这样张着腿予取予求的样子。Steve的牙齿不怎么用力地刮过他下巴的薄嫩皮肤，老二挤在他的小穴入口。太滑了，简直搞笑，他们真的润滑剂用太多。“你想要我的，那啥，结吗，宝贝？”

他推了很小一截进去。经过那么多准备，Bucky的后穴轻松地就为他打开。Bucky发出耳熟的低吟，向上抬着臀，催促Steve进入更深。

“操我，”Bucky把腿张得更大，“给我那根巨大的alpha老二，快点。”

感觉有点想笑，不过Steve的大脑有个好习惯，在他插着Bucky的时候容易短路，所以笑这一步就省略了，他只听见那句“操我”就把整根都狠狠捅进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊操。”Bucky叫着往他靠近。小穴松软又湿润得不可思议，操起来很怪，可是真他妈带感，因为Steve突然停不下来地开始脑补想干就干不必准备的日常了。自己分泌润滑的小穴……好方便啊。

“啊，alpha，”Bucky喘着气，Steve分不清多少是演的，多少是真的爽，“我要你的结，把我填满。”

听了他的话Steve的老二抽了一下，他摇晃着腰，让Bucky尖叫。破碎的尖叫，所以Steve知道他是真的爽。为了多听几次他开始狠干。被老二充满的Bucky，也是一副美景。

“真棒，”Bucky喘道，Steve心领神会地开始加速，“啊啊，操，Ste——唔啊，alpha！”

Steve把Bucky的右腿架到肩上，重重地撞击。他持续不了多久。有一阵子没做了，之前是任务，再之前Bucky有一段时间日子不太好过。“我要到了。”他艰难地说，用手握住Bucky的老二，“想要我射在里面吗？”

“想的，”Bucky哽着，“射里面，让我怀孕，Steve，我想要为你生孩子。”

一瞬间Steve没听懂他的话，反应过来以后，他僵住了，老二还半插在Bucky屁股里。

Bucky也僵住了，他们四目相对了一会儿。

接下来Bucky因为（徒劳的）忍笑而憋得脸颊鼓了起来，他开始吃吃地笑，然后突然两个人抓着对方都开始狂笑。Steve笑得冒出眼泪，笑到发抖，他的老二在Bucky体内颤动所以Bucky的笑是带着呻吟的。

“让我怀孕，”Steve边笑边说，已经开始打嗝了，“我的天啊。”

“我想为你生孩子。”Bucky哈哈哈哈，“这他妈什么鬼。”

Steve又打了个嗝，腹肌在抽搐，这是他这辈子最匪夷所思的一天。

“好了。”两人终于冷静下来后Bucky说。他用肩膀撑着床，轻松地让两人翻了个身，从Steve的老二上下来。坐下来的时候发出了湿答答的挤压声。他拧着脸，右手握住Steve的性器。“我们就把这个记为一次失败。太离奇了，我也很难受，到处都那么滑腻。我现在用手给你打出来，你到浴室给我打出来。我们叫个披萨外卖，如何？”

听起来是个无可挑剔的计划。“就这么决定。”Steve说。

——

他们叫了披萨外卖。外卖送到时Bucky已经洗干净润滑剂，裹着浴袍，Steve也穿好居家短裤和他自己的T恤。他们把弄脏的床单丢进洗衣机，一起窝到沙发里分享披萨。

“喂，你说会不会有一篇小说里你是一根香肠我是一个菠萝？”Steve满嘴披萨，问着刚好去拿遥控器的Bucky。

“我很确定咱俩之间你才是香肠，亲爱的。”Bucky说，捏了把Steve的大腿，开始看《Planet Earth》。


End file.
